Hunter x Knight: A New Hunt
by MegaJman3000
Summary: This is a story about a young squire named Duran. He is about to start a journey where he will save a war-torn Continent but he cant do it alone. Along the way he will meet many people that will aid or him. Eventually though he will find the key to saving his countrymen all while becoming a great HUNTER and maybe and even greater destiny lies before him. OCs accepted original story
1. Training x and x Beginning

**HEY this is the official 1st episode if you read my character intro page you should have seen the format i used for my o.c so if you can use something similar to that when sending me in a o.c it would be appreciated thank you. I DONT OWN HUNTER x HUNTER just my characters**

**Training x and x Beginning**

Our story begins in the Eudra Continent, a land south of the Azian. In this land lies the Kingdom of Masa one of the feuding countries of this Era. The Kingdom of Masa and its neighboring country of Mune have been locked in war for many years. This war has brought nothing but destruction for both Kingdoms. It has left many people hungry, towns massacred and children left to fend for themselves. This is where we meet out hero. A war orphan brought up in the capital city of Galom training from an early age to become a knight.

It was a normal morning in the king's courtyard. Many knights and squires are training to further their mastery of the sword. In a certain corner the young 12 year old squire Duran yawns as he heard his two masters clash their blades together. He sheepishly watches them day by day never being allowed to even touch a sword.

"DURAN! PAY ATTENTION!" yells Master Gerald.

Duran's master was coming down on his opponent with many quick slashes and it was his win for sure. Gerald was a stricter master when it came to training and he took the art of combat very seriously. He was a very built man who wore a light armor and wielded a two handed sword which he could swing around like a one handed weapon if he wanted.

Duran jumps awake and says under his breath "How can I when I seen this a million times."

Gerald looks back to Duran as he was falling asleep again, annoyed Gerald readies himself to yell again. His opponent Master Cyrus laughs triumphantly as he took advantage of the situation. He back hands Gerald's sword out of his hand with a shield. Cyrus sweep kicks Gerald causing him to fall to the ground. He held his short sword to Gerald's throat.

"You are the one who should be paying attention Gerald."said Cyrus as he smirks."

Gerald sighs and as Cyrus lowers his guard he suddenly jolts up and uses an uppercut to send Cyrus across the courtyard. As Cyrus gets up they both start laughing. Cyrus wasn't as strong as Gerald but he was quicker and more precise. He had a leaner build but you could tell he was no pushover.

The match ends and Duran runs over to his two masters quickly.

"Master Gerald and Master Cyrus that was a good match today. I was wondering if..."

He is cut off by Cyrus.

"Duran I know you want to start training your swordplay but not today, today is special since it is a special someone's birthday".

"Oh yeah the king and the magician are in the library. They have something for you left behind from your father but go get dressed in your best clothes before you see the king" Gerald added.

While only slightly disappointed he bows and leaves their presence.

"PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME!" shouts Gerald

Duran was now excited he runs to his small house in the town of Galom. It's been awhile since Duran last saw the King who was rumored to be saved on the battlefield by Duran's father. More importantly how could he forget it was his own birthday. He breaks into his room and looks in the mirror. He stood at about 5'6 with black spiky hair and deep blue eyes he was leaner like Cyrus but he went to lift as much Gerald though he definitely didn't lift as much. His skin had a tan from always being in the sun working and watching his masters. He went to his closet and grabbed his black and blue jacket, cleanest shirt, pants and boots. He takes one last look at his small place and heads to the palace's library.

Duran finny makes it to the library where the king and his dark magician/counselor were waiting. When he walked inside solders were everywhere for the kings protection but not close enough to talk to him. He walks up slowly and bows.

"I greet you my liege, King Crono of Masa."

The king was old his hair was white but he moved like any man without a cane or assistance. His robe was thick covering his body one can only imagine the battles it's been through.

Crono laughs. "No need for formalities Duran we aren't in the throne room."

Duran rose and looked at the magician who never spoke he didn't even know his name.

"Well I heard you had something for me." He says looking at the king.

The king smiles and replies "It is not me who has..."

Suddenly a loud crash interrupts them and the king's smile turns sour as he runs to the window. Boulders on fire were being flung into Galom which was based at the bottom of the castle.

A messenger runs in panicked and shouting "MUNE SOLDIERS ARE ATTACKING , MUNE SOLDIERS ARE ATTACKING!"

The king looks to the Duran and commands him "Leave with Judas and he will tell you all you need to know."

Judas!?"

The magician grabs him and quickly pulls him to the back of the library.

"Who the hell is Judas!?" Continued Duran.

The dark magician smacks him before opening a secret passage in the back of the library "First I'm Judas and second I'm getting you out of this country."

**OKAY what did you think 1st chapter done please rate review and submit. I'm also a new writer working on my writing so eventually it will get better if its crappy now. thanks again**


	2. Granting x and x Passage

**Hello again get ready for the next chapter. I left out some important details last episode that will be covered in this episode. Anyway I must add i don't own Hunter x Hunter just my original characters and without further ado episode 2.**

* * *

**Granting x and x Passage**

"Who the hell is Judas?!" shouts Duran

The dark magician smacks him and opens a secret passage in the back of the library.

"First I'm Judas and second I'm getting you out of this country." Judas proclaims.

Judas then pushes Duran inside the secret passage and seals it behind them. The hall was dark with many torches lining each side of the wall. There was a cold drift which probably meant there was an opening at the end. Duran was cold, shivering in fact.

"First here take this," says Judas.

He whips off his cloak and hands it to Duran to wear for the cold. Underneath Judas wore some odd clothing that Duran never seen before he was a cleaned shaved man in a black tux and white shirt accompanied by some black dress shoes. The most unruly thing about him was that his tie wasn't straightened out.

"Second I'm about to explain some things so pay attention." Judas says as he continues to move down the hall.

As he follows the wide-eyed Duran nods and after a slight pause he replies.

"Two questions, are you going to keep numbering whatever you are saying, and what the hell are you wearing?"

His answer was another smack to the face and Judas continued to speak.

"First you are about to receive a present from your father that saved the king 20 years ago during this ongoing war." He says as he opens a door to a new room.

They arrived in a small round room where a treasure chest laid within. There was only two ways to leave the room: From whence they came and the path that leads before them. Judas motioned the boy over to the center of the room where the chest laid. Duran slowly approaches the chest. The chest had no handles and there seemed no way to open it. Judas begins to lay his hands over the box and Duran could feel some type of aura emitting from the magician's hands. The Chest popped open and inside laid three items: A sword wrapped in a cloak and a picture. Duran grabs the picture quickly and studies it closely.

"Who ...who is this?" Duran asks quietly.

Judas closes his eyes and remains silent. The man definitely resembled him or he resembled that man. There was no real point in asking the question because in his heart he already knew the answer. The only thing was that he couldn't resist smiling when he laid his eyes on it.

"Judas, what was his name?" Duran questions again as he looked up at the nicely dressed man.

"First I must say he was a great man and friend, second his name was Duran... Duran Cross the First." Judas smiled briefly. "And you remind me so much of him."

Duran then examined the cloak. It was a black cloak that had a white cross engraved in on it. He slowly unwrapped the cloak that held the sword and his eyes lit up. The blade was masterfully crafted though it seemed to have been slightly rusted from old age. It's hilt was shaped like a cross, and it was decorated by sapphire stone that was placed in the center of the pommel. Engraved in the grip was the initials of its owner "D.C."

"Cross,"

Whispers Duran warmed by his own name suddenly snaps back into reality.

"Wait a minute our Country is under attack!" He shouts.

He grabbed the sword and threw the cloak around his back. Having the weapon and his father's cloak inspired Duran and gave him the feeling of being a warrior.

"We need to go...we need to help our countrymen!" He continues to proclaim.

Duran starts to turn back only to be blocked by Judas.

"First I'm sorry i can't let you do that I'm charged with protecting you. Second you must go through the path in front of you way a whole new world is waiting for you."

Duran stops cold "A new world?" He questions.

Judas nods and starts to explain.

"Third this Country is indeed in trouble but not just this country. This whole continent will soon plummet into despair because of this long long war. This war is causing hunger, decrease in population and many tragedies."

Duran lowers his head as Judas continues.

"Fourth this country is being blinded by ignorance. It is setback in the medieval times where feudalism was rampant. The answer to saving it is not here but in a place much more different than this."

At this point Duran was trembling. Judas notices and decides to finish up.

"Lastly you ..."

"HEY SHUT UP!" Duran abruptly interrupts the Magician

Judas shocked looks up and sees Duran in a battle stance wielding his new sword rushing towards him. Judas quickly conjures a staff out of nowhere and yells.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Their weapons clash and Duran attempts many strikes to get past the magician and they lock themselves in a standstill. Gritting his teeth Duran holds his ground and speaks.

"First whatever you are saying sounds good."

He jumps back and kicks the staff out of Judas's hand leaving the magician defenseless.

"Second I have a duty to my KING!" Braces his stance.

Judas smiles and the staff appears back in his hand.

"Alright brat. Lets see what you can do, pass me..." Dramatically and acrobatically spins his staff "IF YOU CAN!"

* * *

**So this will be Duran's 1st official match we will see what happens next chapter. Oh yeah so the Masa kingdom they are in is setback in medieval time much like how the ngl doesnt allow people into their countery with technology and stuff like that. We should be out this country by at least the 4th chapter and we will catch up to the rest of the world and the soon to be HUNTER EXAM im excited are you? it would be great if i got some Original Character submissions before then because i don't want to think up every single character unless i really have to. Again Please Review, Follow,favorite, and submit whatever you want to do **


	3. Fight x and x Crossroads

**Thanks for whoever been reading lol. I don't think i was gonna post another chapter till someone looked at the two earlier ones. so i re uploaded the old chapters after reading a couple fanfics because my **** looked ridiculous and i don't even know how i read it xd. Hopefully you'll go back and read them i added a couple details here and there. Fixed grammar errors that i could point out to the best of my ability. Can i like hire proofreaders or some thing on this site? lol cause i'm terrible. Anyway chapter 3 hope you like it rate review and submit originals please.**

* * *

**Fight x and x Crossroads**

"Alright brat." Judas readies himself "Lets see what you can do. Pass me if you can!"

Duran runs toward Judas bearing his sword. In his mind he was devising a battle plan. The most he knew about Judas was that for some reason he could materialize a staff. Duran also knew he only managed to disarm Judas for a brief second when he caught him off guard earlier. What was Judas's real battle capability? Duran decided to test that and went for a powerful slash to Judas's midsection. Judas blocked with his wooden staff which seemed to be coated in an aura making it hard as steel. Confused Duran jumped back why was the staff so sturdy? Judas then rushes him and Judas was fast. Before Duran could blink he felt the wind leave his chest and was being lifted off the ground.

"When did i get punched?" Duran thought as he gasps for air.

The same fist that punched him now was grabbing his wrist and threw Duran to the ground. Duran used this moment to roll and jump back to see the opponent. By the time he looked up a hand was already in his face slamming his whole body against a wall. Duran was in shock he has never seen such fast movements and he felt him self losing consciousness.

"First It's okay you can sleep and second I guess i was to hard on a child but this is for your own good." Judas said as he sighs.

While Duran's eyes was about to close a memory was called to his mind.:

_It was almost like any other day. Duran was watching his master's daily duel as usual but their movements were to fast for him and he was getting upset. Cyrus took a break from the duel and went up to the upset child._

_"What's the matter my pupil?" Asked Cyrus._

_"I can't see! Whatever you guys are doing I can't see it" Duran said crossing his arms._

_Gerald walked up and said._

_"Well stop trying to see and start trying to sense. Not only use you eyes use all of your senses...dumb ass." _

_Cyrus laughs and explains._

_"What he means to say is think ahead of your opponent don't only react to whatever they do. Believe in your sword and believe in your heart."_

Cyrus always knew what to say. Remembering his masters' words Duran could feel a new strength. His spirit and strength were rekindling. Now was time for the counter attack he quickly devised his next battle tactic. Duran opened his eyes and Judas was before him. Duran waited for him to turn his back and then he would strike. Judas turned and instantly Duran attacked.

"You should be paying attention." Duran smirks and begins his attack.

Duran could sense the aura around the staff was not present most likely due to the surprise attack. Duran goes to break the staff while he could. He quickly slashes the staff and he succeeds in splitting it in two. Judas was surprised and quickly jumped back to conjure another staff but for some reason Duran was already in his vicinity. Judas was now up against the fence.

"He seems to have sped up" thought Judas "How did he just power up? I almost got serious"

Duran slashed at Judas's brow and managed to just scrape it. Judas was bleeding from his forehead, which blurred his vision as the blood got in his eyes. Judas smiled because of the promise that the young warrior showed and even restrained himself from countering any of his moves.

Duran knew he couldn't finish Judas off because of the information he had pertaining to the world. He decided to finish the battle by immobilizing his opponent. Duran didn't want to take any chances. He runs up to his stunned opponent and throws his cloak off his shoulder to blind Judas. Judas assumed Duran would come from the behind and when he turned he wasn't there. Judas turns again and was met with two feet to the face. Duran retreats after landing his attack and it seemed like all of his efforts were to no use. The man he was facing was still and quiet. Suddenly Judas straightens up and wipes the blood off his face.

"Ahem ahem, first I have determined with your strength maybe i say you have a 50% chance of making it out there alive and saving the king. Second you have a 50 % chance of dying and wasting your life." says Judas as he fixes his clothes.

Duran grabs his new belongings and starts running back to the king's side. Judas chuckles.

"I knew that was your answer"


	4. Students x and x Masters

Students x and x Masters

Duran runs at full speed with full intentions to save his King. He makes it to the beginning of the hall and stops at the wall that Judas closed earlier.

"How am I suppose to make it through here?" Duran thinks. Judas slowly walks up behind him startling Duran a little. "First of all there is always asking and second," he smacks the back of Duran's head and continues "You aren't using your head and that's a 100% way to die in a war."

Duran stays still to catch his breath and reposes himself. Judas was right, he had no idea what he was going to do after he made it back to library. Duran knew that he didn't know the situation outside but one thing was for sure. He was going to need help getting there. Duran suddenly falls to his knees and bows to ask Judas a question.

"Please lend me your strength! If you help me I can figure this out and save the king!" Duran pleads.

Judas smiles and responds.

"First those are some mighty claims," he helps Duran up and places his hands on the wall "Second the only thing I can do, sadly, is let you pass. If you could save the old man, I would be forever grateful."

The aura emits once again from Judas's hand and the wall opens. Inside the library you could hear the clashing of blades and the cries of falling soldiers. Smoke was in the air due to the fire that was most likely started by the enemy. It was suffocating as the library that Duran once studied was going up in flames. The history, literature, and culture of Masa was being lost and there was no way to save it in the moment.

"Thank you... I shall return...I must end this sorrow." Duran says.

"I'll be waiting." Judas replies.

Duran rushes out to the library overrun with Mune soldiers. Duran could tell the soldiers were of lower class based on their dull movements. He unsheathe his sword and quickly weaves through enemies to go straight for the captain of the unit. Before he could reach the captain three men, most likely his guards stopped Duran. Duran decides quickly because they are the ones attacking his kingdom he will show no mercy. They attack together leaving no room for Duran to evade. He throws off his cape to blind his opponents and then back-steps to hide himself in the crowd. The three men stand back to back so they would have no openings.

"Where did he go?" One Guard says.

"Wait look up!" Another says.

Duran was in the air holding a large shield belonging to a fallen soldier. He falls into one guard with the shield leaving him unconscious. The two guards left choose different options of reacting, attacking and retreating. the attacking guard slashes down at Duran while his back was turned. Duran quickly turns and blocks the attack with his sword one handedly. He then picks up the sword of the fallen guard with his other hand to stab his attacker. Duran succeeds and his opponent falls over. He looks back to the other guard who was fleeing and throws his extra sword at his leg leaving him immobile. Sparing no time he picks up his cape and continues for the captain.

He reaches the captain and goes to quickly finish him. The captain notices him being that he is a small child. He parries Duran's attack with his rapier and let's him fall.

"A child thinks he can touch me it's laughable at most," The arrogant captain jeers and continues "I've been training in the sword for 15 years"

Duran smirks and replies "I was just testing your strength but the match has already been decided."

He stands up to face his opponent. The captain was flustered and he lunges straight for Duran's chest. Duran counters by sidestepping and continues to bring his sword down hard on the rapier, breaking it. He then elbows the captain's face forcing him back. Duran takes the opportunity and aggressively slashes the opponent.

"That was easier than I thought." Duran huffs.

He turns to face many men bent on avenging their captain. Duran was overwhelmed with the killing intent he felt. They start to charge and Duran closes his eyes knowing that he bit off more than he could chew.

"DURAN YA JACKASS!" Yells Master Gerald.

Suddenly Duran's master was breaking through from behind the enemy lines swinging wildly to save his pupil. Master Cyrus follows behind letting Gerald be the tank of the party finishing up anyone he had missed. Duran eyes start watering as his two masters stood before him.

"You truly picked up a bad trait from your master. Rushing is only good as long as you have the strength to back it up," says Cyrus as he smirks.

They stand in front of Duran protecting him.

"You've done well taking down the captain so let us take it from here." says Gerald.

Duran looks around and the odds weren't in their favor. The three of them were in good condition but there was still a good hundred men left.

"Let me fight with you!" Duran exclaims.

"Don't forget what you came to do! Idiot!" Gerald yells as his nerves popped.

Duran's clenches his fist and runs off "Just don't die on me!" He yells.

Cyrus and Gerald turn to face their opponents.

"He has grown up hasn't he? Cyrus asked as he readies himself.

"Shut up Cyrus it's been awhile since I've enjoyed a battle" Gerald says as he licks his lips.

The enemies start to charge rabid for revenge. Cyrus draws his short sword and shield while Gerald bared his mighty blade. Cyrus surveys the are and noticed they were the last two of Masa soldiers in their area.

"Since no one is looking Gerald do you want to go 50-50 or do you want the whole pie?" Cyrus asked

"Cyrus you know I'm the greedy type" Gerald laughed.

A mighty aura started to condense in Gerald's sword changing its shape and form. It started to glow and grow longer until it was a pure white. there was no way a man could swing such a massive sword. Cyrus jumped away steering clear from the havoc that was about to take place. Gerald bit down on his hand to draw blood and smeared it across the blade the blade instantly turning it into a dark red.

"I'm sending you boys to hell!" He starts yelling and begins to turn when all of the enemies were in his range.

"DEVIL'S EXCALIBUR WAVE!"

A dark rift is let out of his blade leaving nothing but hot steaming bones. Cyrus comes back as Gerald starts to stumble to hold him up.

"Don't you think you overdid it?" Cyrus asked while holding up his friend.

Gerald pushes him off and replies "Well you didn't do anything period."


	5. Duties x and x Kings

**Notes:** **Hey everyone I forgot to do notes last time so i'm gonna do them this time. I've gotten pretty good review so far on this story and i would like to thank all of you for taking your time out to. SHOUT OUTS tooo : Mao, The mistress of Razor blades , Mayu , the goat whose name is freddie, and finally 4fireking. Without you guys i would be confused if people liked this story or not and you are all i need...well more people would be nice but what I'm trying to say is I'm content. Anyway like always Don't forget to Rate and Review. I don't own Hunter x Hunter just my original characters. **

Duties x and x Kings

Duran runs from the library and makes his way through the central courtyard, where many soldiers were still fighting to keep the castle. There was only one place left that his majesty could be and that would be the hidden room in the throne room. He would have to make it pass here to get to there. Duran pauses and looks around at his usual training ground. It was crazy to think his country would be in so much danger on his birthday. Though Duran worries for his masters' safety he manages to find the strength to move on after Gerald's words to him.

_"Don't forget what you came to do!" Gerald yelled. "Idiot!"_

Duran chuckles as he ignores the last part of his master's messages like always. He snaps back into reality and starts to run. Anymore unnecessary fights could delay him from finding the king. He averts his eyes away from his soldiers who were falling one after another. With every cry for help it only fueled his anger but he had to keep calm so he did not draw attention to himself. Duran manages to sneak past the clusters of soldiers and finally breaks into the castle. Now all he had to do was just go down the main hall and up the stairs he could get into the throne room. Just as he starts to go down the hall he hears a voice that will change everything about his plan.

"Help!" a woman yells.

The voice came from a side hall out of the way that Duran needed to go but without hesitation he ran towards it. He runs down the hall and ten lecherous men were cornering three helpless women. Duran eyes flare as he watches them approach the women slowly.

"Halt swine!" Duran yells. "Today two things may die. Either you disgusting pigs or chivalry. I also promise you it wont be chivalry."

The men turn annoyed and sent three of the guys to handle Duran. They violently threw knives at Duran to throw him off and ran towards him hoping he would be off balance. Duran timed one of the knife throws perfectly and managed to catch one. He slammed himself against the wall to dodge the other two then he began his counter attack. Duran throws one of the knives back and it caught one of the men in the gut. The man keeled over while the other two looked down to pull out their blades to combat Duran. They look up and the child was not in front of them anymore but behind them.

"Where are you looking?" Duran coldly questions.

Suddenly blood spurted from their backs and they pass out.

Seven of the men were left and the women use this chance to escape thanking Duran as they ran past him. Duran was starting to get tired from fighting today but he kept a straight face for his opponents. The men side eye him and surround him. Duran takes a stance in the middle and they begin their attack. One attacks from the front with a stab at Duran's chest. He counters by sidestepping and stabbing him in the back quickly. Six. Next two of them attack his sides. He picks up the sword of his fallen opponent to help him block both attacks, he then spin slashes at their stomachs to kill both. Four. He then throws both of his swords at two of the remaining enemies leaving now only two. He looks at them both tiredly and they run. Duran waits until they leave to fall to the ground his body was so tired.

"I can't stop here... I haven't saved the king yet" Duran says to himself.

He forces himself up to retrieve his sword and moves as quickly as he can to the king's throne room. He reaches the top of the stairs and there in front of him are Mune soldiers posted to probably prevent people from interfering for the king's search. Duran's heart dropped seeing no hope of getting past these last soldiers. A hand rested on his shoulder. He looks up to find his master Cyrus above him.

"I guess i should stop slacking right Duran? He asks Duran as he smiles. "I'll create a diversion you go on ahead"

Duran wipes his eyes and nods.

"Where is Gerald?" He asks in reply.

"Don't worry about that meat-head he is just tired." Cyrus answers. "Anyway I'm going now wait here."

Duran nods as Cyrus leaves to create the diversion. Cyrus draws his weapons and he looks at Duran one last time and heads out.

"Mune Soldiers can eat my ****!" Cyrus yells "Before we begin everyone if you want to get warm you may have to kill one person"

He heads towards the enemies and stops before he gets to close. He then quickly pulls down his pants and shakes his ass at enemy soldiers feel enraged and take the bait and start chasing him. Cyrus runs away drawing his foes away from the door. When he felt a good distance away from Duran or any other bystander to see he took his stand in front of his enemies. There was about a good 50 of them so he had to act quickly before they caught up. Cyrus came to a sliding stop and turned around.

"Well i'll finish this...slowly" Cyrus smirks.

He threw his shield and it traveled around the group of men. Cyrus smile when the shield makes it back just in time.

"Conditions set, Target acquired, and time to cool down." says Cyrus as he takes a seat on the ground.

The temperature around the enemy instantly drops way below Celsius slowing the enemy movements massively. They tried to rush out of the circle but they were trapped. Remembering the words Cyrus spoke earlier they start killing each other and running in different directions. Most after killing their allies ran off. Some decided to stay trapped in the dome and even offer up their lives to their comrades. Two things were for certain: None approached Cyrus and it was utter..

"Cold Chaos." Cyrus says as he watches the show.

* * *

Duran finally makes it into the throne room where only true horror lies before him. The royal throne room is in ruin. Black ash now decorate this hall, rips are all over the pictures of the royal family, and blood stains are all across the tiles. Bodies are scattered about, mostly Mune soldiers thankfully. Duran walks through all this destruction and carnage to find one strangely majestic thing. His Majesty was sitting at his throne battered and wounded from battle. He sits proudly though he wasn't wearing his robe and medals. Blood runs down his body and old scars now mix with new ones. The color is slowly leaving his skin and the whites of his eyes are going in and out.

"Your majesty?" Duran says quietly


	6. Promotions x and x Goodbyes

**Hey i'm back with a new chapter. Sorry that cliffhanger was killer but you know i wanted to keep you wanting more Muhahaha. No seriously please want more i like this story so far. I have to give a special thanks to my new beta he/she has given me awesome advice should i disclose his/hers name? il ask her/him later. Oh yeah thanks for those who submitted ocs you have been a big help. i still await more submissions and im always accepting. Please review, follow, and favorite if you, cause i always want more feeedback and i can answer any question. I do not own hunter x hunter and without a further ado ... NEW chapter**

Promotions x and x Goodbyes

"Your Majesty?" Duran whispers quietly, worrying for his King's health.

The King slowly rolls his eyes forward seeming to wake from a slumber. He surveys the room around him that has changed significantly. Everything that use to shimmer as bright as gold was tarnished by destruction. The king's eyes start to tear for his country, but he wipes them so he could face his royal subject.

"Who would have known you would have grown up so much today. I used to watch you lazily watch your master's duels in the courtyard, now you are storming valiantly on the battlefield. " Crono says as he weakly smiles.

Duran makes to run up the steps to the king, but he abruptly stops when the king holds up his hand, silently telling him to stay back.

"We are in the throne room, Duran. Please act with more respect." Crono commands.

Duran quickly kneels and bows his head. He holds back his weeping, for allowing anyone to see tears, especially the King, was shameful. Duran clenches his fists and teeth. After all of his struggle, he can't save his Majesty. There is nothing he can do.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I should have known better," Duran apologizes.

Crono inspects Duran. He notices the cloak and sword that he himself bestowed upon his previous friend, Duran Cross the First, the boy's father. This brings back fond memories of his youth and his conquest for the Eudra continent. He observes as the boy catches his breath and he sees the many bruises and cuts that Duran had obtained. He's been through so much just to save him. Though Crono had told him to leave the country, he had made it back to his side in the end. Duran's royalty to the crown was of exquisite taste to the King. He had something to make sure of though.

"Duran, I am going to quiz you. I have three questions: First, am I dying?" The King inquires.

Duran tenses. Despite his pause, he hardens himself and replies, "Yes, my lord…. I am bound by oath to speak the truth." Memories of his childhood flood his head. What Duran had wanted most in his years was Knighthood, and Knights never told lies.

"Why did you come back? Was it for glory and honor, perhaps?" Crono continues to ask as his second question.

"No, your majesty! I live to serve the king and I only wished to protect you, my lord. If glory and honor came, I would trade it all for your life!" Duran croaks as his eyes start to water.

"Who will you serve after me?" Crono inquires finally, for his last question.

"I will serve…" Duran hesitates. He never had a chance to think about whom he would serve after Crono. There would be no kingdom for him to return to after he passes. At least, nothing that would feel right.

Suddenly, faces flash before his eyes; he sees the women he had saved after he entered the castle. Duran knows his answer.

"I will serve the People, the weak, and the defenseless. I will protect them all!" Duran states with much conviction as he looks up to his king, bowing out of total respect.

Crono eyes widens as he feels a rush of nostalgia. Those words bring back a fond memory of the king's.

* * *

_Crono was on a campaign through the Eudra continent to widen his kingdom. He came upon a village named Galom, which soon would be the capital of his own kingdom. However, at that time only a single man stood in his way. The man stood tall he didn't look like much because he was dressed in a simple shirt and pants. Though he was dressed poorly his look was fierce and intimidating scaring even some of Crono's strongest soldiers back. He most likely worked as a blacksmith because the only weapon he was holding was a long hammer._

_"We are here to take control of your village for the kingdom of Masa. Do not resist." Crono's current head captain ordered._

_"What you are doing is nothing short of bullying! I will not stand by and let you take control without speaking to your leader. Conditions must be made if you want no resistance!" The man yelled as he griped his hammer tightly._

_Soldiers were sent to detain the man but none were able to subdue him. He valiantly fought one off after another, using nothing but his hammer. Which soon brought the king all the way to the front of the line to see the commotion. Watching him fight so courageously created a soft spot in the king. Crono stopped the soldiers and drew his sword to confront the man, himself._

_"My name is Crono, King of Masa. Who are you? Who do you serve?" Crono demanded to know._

_"My name is Duran Cross. I serve no single man for his selfish desires for power and conquest. I serve the people and I protect the weak!" He replied._

_Duran stays on his guard as the king approached him. Keeping his distance because he wasn't going to underestimate the King smiled because he knew this man was necessary to his campaign. Seeing how loyal he was to the people, he envied them and wanted someone who would be as true to him. Crono got off his horse and challenged the man to a legendary duel, whose victor was forgotten in history. In the end Duran Cross the First joined Crono's army raising all the way to the rank of General. He led many strong armies to campaign against Mune and really helped Masa solidify their place on the map._

* * *

Now today many years later Duran inherits the same resolve as his father. This brings a smile to Crono's face giving him enough strength to say goodbye to him the right way. Crono rips off some of his cloth to clean the sword and wipe off the dark red blood. He then raises it over Duran's shoulder, his hands shaking from exhaustion, and begins to speak.

"For your honorable answers, deep respect for chivalry, and your exemplary display of bravery on the battlefield, I, Crono, King of Masa, dub thee Sir Duran Cross the Second, a knight of Masa. I only bide you to the conditions that you continue to serve the people and protect them. Do you accept?"

Duran looks up, stunned. Just as he begins to recover and speak, he takes a second look at the man before him. He was still, no longer there. Crono was gone, frozen with a smile on his. As his body starts to tip over, Duran's instincts propel him forward to catch him.

"I accept…your majesty" whispers Duran as he slowly starts to weep for his fallen king.

* * *

_The tension was high where a battle between the kingdoms of Masa and Mune were in a heated battle. Duran was leading an army to escort the king back to Galom, when suddenly they were ambushed by an army of Masa. The King and The General were side by side in the jaws of death, leading their soldiers valiantly for the hope of getting the king to safety._

_"Keep fighting! Protect the king till the end!" yelled Duran as he holds up his sword, gifted to him when he rose to the rank of general, hoping to rouse his allies._

_"We are almost there boys a little longer!" the king cried in support._

_The soldiers roared in response doubling their battle power._

_Everything was going well when a Archer unit appeared along with the ambush. They rained arrows from above upon Masa's fleeing troops, leaving them no where to run. The soldiers cried in agony as they were being pierced with the arrows. Duran had to think fast about how he was going to get the king out of there. The options were low and none of them guaranteed his survival. He sucked up his feelings of regret of never seeing the face of his son that would soon be born and of never seeing his wife again. He turns and faces the king._

_"Please sire I've never asked for anything. I have been faithful and loyal for all of the things you've not only done for my village but for our country. The only thing i ask is that my son may grow to be strong. Protect him, strengthen him, and I don't care what he chooses to do all as long as he is a good man." Duran pleads as he falls to his knees._

_"I accept ... my friend" Crono said as he closes his eyes and bows._

_"Haha... where are you looking." Duran laughed proudly_

_Suddenly Crono world went black. He awoke many hours later with a nasty bump on his head and bodies of dead soldiers on top of him. There were arrows impaled on the backs of them and it seemed Duran had used dead bodies to cover and protect the king. Crono looked around the battlefield for hours and falls to his knees when he finally finds Duran lying on the floor, slain. He held a massive funeral for the fallen and honored Duran for saving his life. He had to keep his promise. When he looked to find the son of the hero, he found an orphan instead. The boy's mother passed sometime after delivery from losing to much blood. He heard she fought for her life to stay alive long enough to hold and name her child, Duran._

* * *

The battle ended that night and the Mune soldiers retreated as they heard the news of King Crono's death, they thought the country was sure to crumble.

For the next three days Duran worked with Gerald, Cyrus, and the village to bury the dead and hold a funeral for the fallen. A special service was of course held for the king and with no successor for the throne, a sort of republic was formed for the time being, that is, until a rightful ruler could be chosen.

Gerald and Cyrus received promotions to become Generals and they swore to protect the country until Duran's awaited return. Gerald and Cyrus pay a special visit to their pupil before he embarks on his journey. They go to his house where he is seen in the mirror fixing his cape around his neck so it looks like a scarf.

"Stop checking yourself out, you look like a freak." Gerald sniffs.

Duran turns around, surprised, as they both enter the room. Cyrus goes to sit on the bed while Gerald leans up against the door post.

"Gerald …Cyrus… you guys are seeing me off?" Duran questions as he smiles weakly.

"Oh, you get a promotion from squire to knight, and all of a sudden I LOSE MY MASTER TITLE …. WHY I OUGHTA!" Gerald starts yelling.

He starts shaking his fist, and chases Duran around the room. Cyrus begins to laugh as the chaos begins and after a while they were all laughing and bringing up memories of their times together. Though their moment together lasts a while it was still too short. One minute they were all smiles, and the next Duran bursts into tears, knowing full-well this is the last time they were going to see each other, possibly for years, or decades, or… Ever. Cyrus starts to tear a little while Gerald keeps a neutral face.

Cyrus pats his head and says "You are still a kid I guess," he continues to pull Duran in for a hug.

After their embrace was over, Duran dashes up to Gerald to hug him too, and in response, Gerald gives Duran a little awkward pat on the back. Duran chuckles and makes his way to the door because he appreciated Gerald's attempt.

"Alright guys… I'll see you soon," Duran smiles, He turns and walks out. He surveys his masters as they wave and he glances around the village, where people were trying to return to normalcy. He takes his last look at his house and begins to sprint forward.

Gerald starts to cry loudly as soon as Duran was out of earshot as Cyrus pats his back awkwardly. Seeing Duran go was too much for Gerald. The man passes out pathetically.

Duran didn't hear nor see it happen because he didn't want to. He was never going to look back, because as a Knight, his expedition was something he had to see through to the end. Looking back would only cause fear and doubt. He had to embrace the unknown and move forward. Duran runs forward through the grassy green plains, leading to the old castle where Judas was waiting for him. His father's blade was strapped to his back and his scarf flowed in the wind as it blew past him. Judas was waiting for him in the same spot to take him into a world unknown. The world of Hunters!

**So that was my longest chapter actually pretty fun to write. I wasn't sure if i could have could write more than a thousand words but i did. Im gonna try and keep them long and also asked my beta she's cool with it so her name is ahem : Maoisleepy. Thanks so much mao for the help i need it xd Okay till next chapter see ya**


	7. Answers x and x Preparations

**Hey! Guess who's back. Happy Holidays everyone. This is chapter 7 hope everyone is enjoying the story. Hope the wait wasn't too long but I really appreciate all you followers and favorites. please continue to review, ask questions, share your thoughts , submit an oc maybe, or idk just say cool stuff. Oh yeah if you interested in the hitman fandom I started a story in that titled Hitman reincarnation check it out. Without further ado chapter 7**

**Answers x and x Preparations **

Judas opens his eyes slowly as an aura approaches the door. He knows the chances were slim for Crono's survival, but more importantly, Duran's chances were even slimmer. The magician smiles as he realizes the aura belonged to Duran. Judas places both of his hand on the door. He then activates his mysterious aura to divide the walls. When he lays his eyes on Duran they widen. Duran didn't change much physically but the look in his eyes was air around him was altered, like he mysteriously matured in those few days.

"I'm sorry I… I did everything I could," Duran explains as he looks down feeling shame for returning empty handed.

Judas holds his hand up to refrain Duran from continuing and replies, "First...I know. I can already tell by the way you walked in here, you weren't a bearer of good news. Second, you did your best, but it is more important you made it back."

"See, that's what I don't get! Why is it so important for me to be here!?" Duran demands as he slams his fist against the wall.

Judas shoots him a dirty look while Duran stands firm, looking him dead in the eye. He thinks about getting up and smacking the boy for his arrogance, but he ultimately decides against it. Their relationship together still wasn't too solid. They did just fight a few days ago, which they both never truly resolved. Judas realizes that if he wants to accomplish his mission, he had to try and level with Duran. He sighs heavily and scratches his head to calm himself.

"First, don't get loud with me, I'm still your elder. Second," he breathes heavily once again. "Will you accept a quest to end this war and bring peace to this country?" Judas asks.

"End the war? I want to finish Mune off more than ever, why would I end the war!?" Duran shouts.

"First, this isn't a request from me, because I don't give a rat's ass about your opinion. This is a request from your father." Judas retorts quickly.

This news surprises Duran and throws him off guard. He always thought that his father, and the king, wanted to destroy Mune, not have peace between the two kingdoms. He had never even thought of the possibility. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know why this whole war started. The kingdoms were both huge and took up the whole continent of Eudra, so it wasn't for land. They were equal in resources. They had about the same amount of knowledge. Nothing could come to mind at all.

Judas pulls out a comb to the fix his hair, to keep himself occupied. He notices the confusion on Duran's face and exhales before he decides to explain again.

"Second, I know what you are exactly thinking. We don't know. This war is a series of acts for revenge. Its participants are fueled by hate. It is believed a hidden key holding ancient history can explain what happened a long time ago. Your father couldn't help because of previous obligations." he ends his explanation as he yawns.

Judas reminisces of the past while Duran ponders over everything that been said so far.

* * *

_Judas was a hunter who managed to break into the Eudra Continent years ago. He was studying the ongoing war between Masa and Mune. With no leads, he stayed there, hidden within Masa, and studied its culture. He was also alluding the Hunter's Association to avoid annoying jobs. He disguised himself as a magician and gained the king's trust. Sometimes he would train certain soldiers who reached a certain rank to help the king build a stronger army. Duran Cross was just joining the king's ranks when he first met the mysterious magician. Judas saw so much potential in Duran's body, and knew he had to train him. Judas revealed himself in secrecy at Duran's home before the first campaign. His goal was to convince Duran to leave the army and follow Judas to the world of Hunters._

_"First of all, I just explained everything and you are still going out to this pointless expedition!?" A younger Judas asked._

_Duran silently continued strapping on his armor. He felt conflicted because he wanted to see the outside world and save Masa. Unfortunately, he was already bound to the king, whom he owed so much to. He looked at his pregnant wife in the other room as she was sleeping. He came up with a decision._

_"Let us make a deal. If I am unable to bring peace to this land by my king's side, I will venture out with you to this unknown world," he states._

_Judas nodded his head in acceptance._

_"I fear that I may not be able to keep my end of the bargain. So in the event I'm not able to return, I believe my son can do what I have failed in and surpass me. I leave that world to him." Duran says as he ends his offer._

_Judas fell quiet and crossed his arms as he struggled to keep calm. To no avail he started shouting._

_"First of all, how are you going to put everything into a kid you never even met!? Second, you have more than enough potential yourself to do this." he ended his rant and breathed heavily to calm himself._

_Duran started laughing. He walks over to Judas and puts his hand on his shoulder._

_"I don't know at all, but I trust my son. I trust you will understand one day as well." Duran said he exited his home._

* * *

"I hope you were right…. Friend," Judas whispers to himself.

Duran finishes thinking. He didn't come all this way to turn around. This is the only request that his father had of him. Duran braces himself for his final decision.

"Sorry for beating around the bush, and for being rude earlier," He apologizes as he bows respectfully. "I was just making sure I was ready, but I do accept your quest."

A small smile appears on Judas's face.

"Well, first of all, we should get going." Judas replies happily.

Judas gets up and leads the boy down the tunnel. Along the way, Judas excitingly explains to him about how their country was just a small piece of the world. He tells Duran about the many amazing discoveries and sights there are to see. Judas pulls a torch off the wall causing another secret passage to open. They walk into a room which had maps all over the walls. Duran stares in amazement because of how much of the world he was missing out on. Judas starts running around, illuminating the room and grabbing a huge map to show the boy. He places it on a huge table center.

"_This_ is the actual world we live in?" Duran asks.

Judas nods approvingly as Duran begins to study it. Judas leaves him, taking this chance to start packing bags for their journey. Duran studies the other continents and whatever information that was laying around intensely. He vigourosly flips through pages upon pages of new advances that he could never imagine. Duran's relentless studying finnaly causes him to fall asleep. Judas returns exausted from packing. A nerve pops in his head when he finds the boy asleep on his map, creating a silver pool of drool on it. He quickly shakes the young knight awake.

"First, you are drooling on my map," he scolds as he pushes him out of the chair. "Second, grab your stuff, we are leaving."

"Where are we going? The land of ice? The land of towers?" Duran questions excitingly, referring to his newfound knowledge.

"First, my young sir, we are going to sea," Judas answers vaguely.

Duran follows Judas down the hall and remembers all that he had been through the pass couple days. He walks pass the chest where he received his gifts from his father. Those gifts had given him the courage to fight his strongest though he never fought for anything a day in his pauses as he gazes at it while Judas turns to him watching silently.

"Sorry, I have to do something." Duran apologizes before continuing.

He walks up to the chest and kneels. Duran places back the picture of his father that he received earlier.

"Judas, can you seal this back? I will return one day, when I have the power to retrieve it myself," Duran vows.

Judas complies with Duran, sensing his determination. He seals the tomb and Judas bows together with the boy in unison, respecting his friend one last time before departure. Duran gets up finally feeling ready to move forward. The boy looks up at Judas as they walk together, he still didn't know he exactly felt about the older gentleman. Duran did know that he was trusted by not only the king, but by his father as well. He smiles as they walk towards the exit and it goes sour when they reach a dead end. An awkward silence accompanies a cricket chirp as Judas approaches the wall.

"Really, another secret passage?" Duran asks as he glances at Judas from the corner of his eye.

"First of all, I was going through a very weird secret passage phase when I built this place." Judas replies defensively.

The walls divide and the light from the sun blinds Duran for a moment. When he opens his eyes he sees a massive ocean. Powerful waves were crashing down onto the shore making Duran flinch. The wind was strong and howling as it rushes past his ears. Judas pulls him down to the harbor holding an old rickety boat which didn't seem capable of even sailing. Duran gulps viewing this scenery, as Judas laughs seeing the discomfort on his face.

"That isn't how we are traveling, right?" Duran asks.

Judas ignores him and boards the ship. Duran follows hesitantly and awkwardly grabs the rails to keep himself up. By the time he makes it on deck Judas was done making preparations and immediately sets the sails. Duran looks back at his homeland as it gets progressively smaller and smaller. He begins to feel sick and starts to wonder if it was from missing home when suddenly he throws up chunks. Duran realizes homesickness and seasickness were two different things. The waves rocks the boat causing Duran to slide all over the place. He couldn't imagine the boat holding together. He looks around and couldn't find Judas. He hears a voice from above coming from the bridge.

"First, are you okay down there? Second, we are about to run into a bad storm, so you haven't seen anything yet!" Judas yells as he helms the ship.

Duran gulps as he hears the news and looks to the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in the sky and sparks of lighting were emitting from them.

"I'll be fine when we hit land again!" Duran assures himself quietly.

**So this is the official end to the introduction arc. Maybe read it again get a good feel for it cause we about to get into some realll hunter x hunter life soon updating soon. Catch you later. Special thanks to my beta Mao. Thanks for your hard work :) **

**mmm I havent disclaimed in a while. disclaimer: I don't own hunter x hunter at all.**


	8. Destinations x and x Damsels

**Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for not posting in awhile I started playing video games. I'm one track minded sometimes. Anyway story time. We are finally off Eudra and we are going to a new land for Duran. I hope you like the chapter please review. I didn't get any reviews last chapter only a lil sad but I'm okay. Follow the chapter so you know when i update. Submit an original character maybe just pm me if you have questions about anything. Alright anyway Chapter 8 enjoyyy**

**Destinations x and x Damsels**

Duran frowns as his world turns upside down. The boat steadily rocks over the waves causing the boy to collapse in agony. The sun beats down at him as he stares into the sky where birds fly above. He felt like he had been on the ship for days well in fact it had only been 24 hours. The violent storm did end but not his urge to hurl. Duran knew he couldn't just lie on the deck any longer. He struggles to get below deck but only ends up stumbling down the stairs into the hull, where a hammock was set up earlier for him. Duran lays and peers at a vial of medicine that Judas had given him earlier.

* * *

_Judas helped Duran into his hammock on the first night of their voyage. He made preparations in the case that Duran would be prone to seasickness. Carrying the boy into the hull was hard and disgusting since Duran had no motor abilities and he was constantly noxious. Duran managed to lie down while Judas goes to retrieve something from his bag. He returns with a small vial that contained medicine. Duran tried to listen but he could only hear bits and pieces of what Judas was saying._

_"First take this or you are going to be …. Second just… me, don't… …questions or once again you are going to be sorry." Judas ordered._

_Duran stared wide eyed at Judas as he spoke. Quickly he turned away to hurl in a bucket as another wave pounded against the ship. Judas struggles hard to hold down his own urge throw up from watching Duran._

_"Disgusting … Brat." Judas muttered._

_Once he was finished Duran turned back in a dazed state and awkwardly accepted the medicine from Judas. He stared blankly at the vial. _

_"What… what is it?" Duran hesitantly questioned._

_A moment of awkward silence passes as the wind blows soundly through the room. The magician exhaled heavily to try and contain his annoyance. To no avail in a swift motion Judas decided to knock him out cold by chopping at his neck._

* * *

Duran laughs as he admits to himself the knockout did help him sleep. He fumbles around again with the medicine. They had only been at sea for a small amount of time and he would like to avoid getting knocked out again.

"Maybe I do not trust him enough. Judas hasn't really given me a reason to not trust him. He has actually been there for me… I think. He did call me a brat a couple times though." Duran thinks as he pouts to himself.

He plays with the vial again before deciding to uncap the vial and drink the whole vial of medicine. He suddenly starts to feel drowsy as he stumbles into his hammock. As he looks at the directions before falling asleep it reads "Instructions: For seasickness relief one teaspoon. Over dosing may result in extreme drowsiness and immobilization for un-calculated amounts of time."

"Shit." Duran says before collapsing.

Duran awakes. He opens his eyes wide as he jumps up off his hammock. He had a feeling of refreshment and he wasn't feeling queasy anymore. The boat wasn't moving and voices could be heard from top deck.

"We must have hit land." Duran thinks.

He clamors around to gather his belongings. He excitingly straps his sword to his back and fixes his scarf before heading up to the top. He runs up the stairs and jumps out onto the deck. He shuts his eyes as the bright sun blinds him.

"JUDAS! LAND!" he shouts excitingly.

Duran opens his eyes to see many sailors staring at him blankly. They laugh at him before continuing their work. He blushes in embarrassment as he awkwardly shuffles away toward the bridge to look for Judas.

"The sailors seem to be fixing up the ship." Duran thinks to himself.

The ship did look in pretty bad shape and was definitely hit by a couple storms while he was sleeping. Duran makes it to the bridge and gets ready to apologize to Judas. He quickly pushes open the door forward.

"Judas I'm really sorry about…." Duran starts to speak is cut off.

He eyes widen as he is instantly met with two pillows to his face. Duran sighs relaxingly as he basks in its comfort. As time passes he slowly realizes the pillows were actually breast. He gasps for air as he falls back onto his rear. He looks up to see an older woman maybe in her early twenties looking down at him with a surprised look in her eyes. Her hair was long but tied up in ponytail. She was wearing a bandanna, tank top, and a pair of Capri pants. He could see a flat belly and a slim figure that he couldn't resist. A smile creeks slowly upon Duran's face as he lunges forward at the woman.

"My lady, you are indecent let me shield you from piercing eyes and protect you!" He proclaims with malicious intent.

He is met with a cold piece of metal to his forehead and looks up to see angry slanted eyes. Duran begins to laugh nervously.  
"What are you going to do with weird pipe" Duran mocks.

A nerve pops in her head. The woman fires a projectile out of the pipe that pierces the wood floor by him.

"This is not a pipe. It's a pistol and with it I'll blow your brains out. You confused lecherous boy." The woman hisses.

Duran feels a nervous piercing pain in his chest as she speaks. He coughs and bows apologetically.

"Sorry…. I'm not sure what just happened. That wasn't like me at all. Hehe." Duran says as he laughs awkwardly again scratching the back of his head.

The woman ignores him and hands him a letter.

"This is for you… Creep." She says coldly causing him to peel over in pain again.

She slams the door as she leaves the room. Duran hangs his head in shame at the thought of his new title of creep. He sighs at the fact that he still didn't find Judas. Duran then decides to look at the letter the girl handed him. His name was on the letter so it had to be from Judas. Duran begins to read:

_Dear Duran,_

_First, I would like to congratulate you on waking up. I didn't think it would be this easy getting rid of you. The mere ignorance you possess has proved me wrong. Second, I have gone off to conduct studies with the information I've collected upon my years in Eudra to end the ongoing war. To be honest the only way you can help is to stay out of my way. Then again there would have been no point in you coming along. Third, my offer to you is that if you can't find me in a year from today's date then I will continue this expedition without you. I do believe in the man that requested you for this quest, and that man believed in you. Duran , most of all, you should believe in yourself. Il be waiting come find me._

_Sincerely,_  
_Judas_

Duran eyes flare with determination as he senses the challenge in the letter. It was his quest to save his country. Then he came to a sudden realization that he is alone in an unknown land. He was without food, money, water, and he didn't even know which direction to go.

"How the hell am I supposed to find him though." Duran calmly ponders.

He starts pace to alone in the room until the woman from earlier re-enters. Disappointment is seen on her face when her eyes met Duran's. His hearts breaks a little when he sees the change of expression on her face.

"Oh… you are still here. Leave urchin." She demands.

She covers her chest with one of her arms, leaving the other hand on her pistol just in case. Duran creeps back away from her slowly and ends up embarrassingly tripping. He holds up his arms at an attempt to shield himself from harm.

"No wait I'm sorry about earlier I need your help." Duran pleads "Can you just tell me what is going on or where I am."

The woman glares as she circles Duran and makes her way to the bridge's desk. She leans against it and take her hand off her gun to prove she was not hostile anymore.

"My name is Delilah and I'm the new captain of this merchant ship. It was sold to me by your friend who needed the money for travel . I need this ship for an important transport to an undisclosed buyer. Judas left you at the bottom of the ship and only asked I would hand you the letter. We are anchored at a harbor town not to far from a city. I'd suggest heading there if you want to get a better grasp on what you want to do. Without further ado… get off my ship." She opens the bridge door as she finishes giving her information.

Duran smiles as he fixes himself and bows gratefully. He finally had a place he can head toward so he could finally begin his adventure.

"Thank you Captain Delilah." Duran says respectfully.

"Don't mention it… seriously." Delilah responds as she begins to escort him off the ship.

They hear an explosion that shakes the ship causing them to lose their balance. They rush out the room and as they exit the bridge two of Delilah's crewmates run up to them. Their clothes are tattered and worn out from battle.

"Captain they are already here! We tried protecting the cargo but they stole it." One crewmate informs.

"There was about ten bandits. They are headed towards the city. One of them was really strong." The other exclaims.

"Tend to the wounded. Il handle this." Delilah tells her crewmates.

"Let me help. It's the least I can do." Duran offers.

"I'm sorry kid, you will just get in my way." Delilah apologizes as she runs off.

* * *

Delilah runs as fast she can to catch up to the bandits. Fallen crewmates tell her which direction to go in as she gets off the ship. They are fleeing by truck which would be a problem if it was anyone else. She grabs a steel plate that was laying on the harbor and pulls a grappling hook launcher from her bag.

"This should do the trick." she confirms.

Delilah precisely fires the hook to the back of the truck and successfully connects. Immediately she holds tight and the car begins to pull her as she rides the steel plate on the road. She smiles as she pulls out her pistol.

"Gotcha." The proud captain says as she smirks

Delilah begins to fire her pistol at the vehicle and manages to blow one of their tires. She quickly releases her hook as the truck begins to spin out and crashes into a tree. She slowly approaches the vehicle with her gun raised.

"Come out quickly and get on the ground!" She yells at the thieves.

They slowly come out disoriented from the crash. She counts them as they appear, one after another. They each obediently follow her orders and lay on the ground without any fight. Eight people exit , the other two were probably unconscious. Delilah keeps her gun high as she goes to the back of the retrieve her stolen goods. She slowly creeks it open and then swings it up open ready to shoot. Two men stood before her dressed as officers with bulletproof riot shield which catches her off guard.

"No, we got you captain." One bandit mocks.

"Capture her." The other ordered.

Delilah begins to fire but stops when the dangerous bullets start to ricochet. The eight men from earlier go to capture her and slowly surround her. She fights off valiantly and even manages to hurt one by doing a surprise pistol whip. They subdue her and strip her of weaponry and some clothing, leaving Delilah half naked. They all laugh at her causing her to feel shame and averts her eyes from their gazes.

One takes of their disguise as an officer revealing himself. He looked like an older teen maybe 17. Underneath his disguise was a pair of camouflage pants and a bright red tank top that popped. He slowly pulls out a comb to fix his wavy hair and approaches Delilah smugly.

"What made you think you, a woman nonetheless, could take down the infamous Shadow Thieves. I would like to humbly apologize with leading you on but I'm sucker for nice bodies. Which I seem to notice you have." He smoothly says with devilish smile. "Anyway I'm Chet i hope we can be _friends."_

He begins laughing obnoxiously and his crew starts to laugh along as well. Delilah starts to tear up until she feels a large cape cover her. She looks up to see Duran smiling at her. The men pause their laughing as they look from one to the other to ask when the kid got there.

"Who the hell are you kid! Get out of here before I knock you out." Chet says as he raises his fist.

Duran ignores him.

"My lady, you are indecent let me shield you from those piercing eyes and protect you." He says softly.

Delilah begins to blush embarrassingly. Duran smiles at her reassuringly before turning to face the group of men. Duran takes off his sword and lays it down. Finally facing them he cracks his neck and knuckles causing the grown men to flinch.

"First, for a handicap I won't be using this and Second," he pauses to glare at them "come and get it pigs!" He shouts ferociously.


End file.
